Yume Mirai
by UniKatFox
Summary: Dreams bring together two people that have been shunned and hated for what they are. They fit together like a pair of matching gloves, but will they be given the chance they deserve, of is it already too late? Only fate can answer such a question… X-Over-(Kag/Hiei)
1. Prologue: Kagome Falls Ill

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- This is my first try at a Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha crossover and I just hope I do both series justice!

I find the paring between Hiei and Kagome very appealing so I hope you out there do as well.

Disclaimer- InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho do not belong to me, I merely am a humble fan who loves to experience both.

But anyway, remember this is my first crack at something like this, so please don't be too hard on me...

Enjoy!

' _Thoughts_ '

* * *

Prologue:

Kagome Falls Ill

* * *

"Kaede, please...you have to know of another way," InuYasha's voice was low and broken, after all, this was all his fault in the first place, or so he thought.

Shaking her head, the elderly woman could only continue to watch as the young people she had grown to love as her own started to slowly tear themselves apart over something that wasn't their fault in the least. Besides, she should have known something like this would happen, especially when she had been the one to oversee most of her young protégée's training.

' _There is nothing else that can be done now though, all we can do is pray,_ ' "InuYasha, please, ye have to calm yourself. What has happened to Kagome is no one's fault. It is but yet another step in her training, a possibly fatal one but another none the less."

She felt sorry for the young Inu Hanyou, she knew that he was the one that had been affected the most when the young miko had just collapsed as she had, but it wasn't doing any of them any good to have him constantly asking the same question over and over again.

It had already been a whole three weeks and he still hadn't relented a bit, frankly, it was starting to drive Kaede nuts and she knew that if he didn't find something else to occupy his time soon. He may very well find himself once again pinned to a tree by a sacred arrow, just for the sake of his silence, if nothing else.

"But how can this be training, doesn't the person have to be awake for it to work?!" InuYasha's voice was full of pain, but there was a growing anger there and Kaede immediately picked up on it.

She shook her head, before getting up to find the proof that she would need to convince him, after all, he could be very stubborn sometimes.

Finding the right scroll, Kaede tossed it over her shoulder, knowing the Inu Hanyou would catch it easily. Turning back around again, she re-took her seat and took up the haori she'd been fixing.

"That is a miko training scroll, passed down throughout the ages InuYasha, if ye wish to know why this is necessary then read that scroll. It will explain everything, the good...and the bad."

Narrowing his eyes at the rolled up parchment in his hand InuYasha turned and handed it over to Miroku, he would never admit it out loud, but he couldn't read after all, he'd never had a need to.

Miroku took the scroll without a fuss, he understood completely. Shifting a little, he slowly began to unroll the parchment, taking his time reading the fine pen that had been used.

This was a document that contained secrets that one such as himself was never supposed to see, it was for the eyes of women only. So he couldn't help but feel a little honored that Kaede had allowed him and the other's to read it, but as he continued down the passages he finally found what Kaede had been referring to and his face went completely pale.

' _Kami help us._ '

Seeing the look on Miroku's face, Sango inched closer to him her worry evident in her eyes, "what is it Miroku, what did you find?"

Licking his lips, Miroku set the scroll down and took a deep breath, what he was about to say would be hard to hear but it must be done.

"Lady Kaede is right; this is all part of the training that Kagome has undergone. She is a special miko, a warrior miko and because of that she must take the step to the next level. She is waiting for the one that is to help her take this step. And there's nothing we can do to help her."

InuYasha began growling immediately at the slightly vague answer Miroku had given him, he could smell that the monk was holding something back from him and he would be damned if he let that fly.

Blinking at Miroku's words, Sango reached for the scroll and was surprised when Miroku ripped it away from her hands; his eyes were hard as he looked at her. He was asking her to trust him; she could feel it in her bones.

Sighing, Sango pulled back and sent a glance at the sleeping kit in the corner. Shippou had been so frightened when Kagome had collapsed that she had no choice but to put him under, Kilala had lain next to him to comfort him as he slept.

She turned back to the others when she heard InuYasha's growls, one look at the Hanyou and she knew, there was something the monk was hiding from them.

Knowing that if she didn't step in, then Miroku would soon be mincemeat.

Placing her hand on the monk's shoulder, she gave it a healthy squeeze, causing the monk to wince. "Miroku, what is it that you're not telling us...who is this...one?"

Shifting uncomfortably underneath the stares of his companions, Miroku silently re-rolled the scroll and held it out to the elderly miko before him. Locking her eyes with the young monk, Kaede saw that he understood and she could only smile sadly as she took the scroll back.

"Ye should tell them, they have a right to know." She then got back up to put the scroll back, loathing the outcome of this.

Knowing that Kaede was right, again, Miroku prepared his ears for the yelling they were about to receive.

"I suppose you are right Lady. The ' _one_ ' I referred to is the full-blooded male Youkai that must take Kagome as his mate, if this does not happen within this next year, she will die."

Miroku then began to silently count backwards from five and sure enough, when he reached one, "WHAT?!"

InuYasha was on his feet in a second, his eyes blazing in anger and confusion, "You're lying, that can't be the way to bring her back, no way am I letting any male Youkai within two feet of her!"

Shaking her head, Kaede decided that it was about time that she got some sense knocked into that thick Hanyou head, "sit down InuYasha, now."

Flinching at the ' _S_ ' word, not to mention the lethal tone to the old ladies voice, InuYasha reluctantly did as she told him to. Once he was seated he proceeded to glare at the floor.

"Ye fail to listen, Kagome's life hangs in the balance and if ye do not let anyone help her, then she will die and it will be on ye head InuYasha. If ye are any type of friend to her, then ye will stand aside when the time comes."

InuYasha took in Kaede's words and before anyone could say anything else, he got to his feet and hurried from the hut, he had much to think about and he couldn't think with others around.

Feeling the need to do something, Miroku stood and approached Kaede, "Lady Kaede, is there any way we can know for sure if it has to be a certain Youkai that does this, or can it be anyone?"

Kaede had started brewing a pot of tea, knowing that they would all need it before the day was out, "I only know that she must love him heart and soul, the same must be said of the Youkai, even the scroll is vague on how this is to be accomplished."

Understanding, Miroku glanced over at Sango and gave her a sheepish smile, "well, I guess all we can do is hope that it's a Youkai we know, if not...Kami help us."

* * *

A/N- And that is how it begins...yeah...I know it's probably a little on the puzzling side, but that is just the way it starts...

The next chapt is in the works, so it shall be out soon, so please review and tell me what you all think of this so far...

Till next time...

May The Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	2. Chapter 1: Haunting Dreams

Yume Mirai

* * *

A/N- Here we are in chapter one!

I'm so excited that this story is finally beginning that I just want to jump out of my skin!

Disclaimer- I don't own either InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, so no suing! I just am enjoying using the character's for a while...

This chapt is going to take a slightly different turn than the prologue, but I just want you all to bear with me in this, it'll all make sense later...

Besides, I'm just so happy to be writing this, it's one of my favorite pairings and I want to share my love of it with you all! XD

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Haunting Dreams

* * *

She was running.

He could see it all, there she was chasing after a young male Hanyou, a sharp scowl marring her beautiful face as she shouted his name.

And then there were the times she would watch said Hanyou disappear into the trees, going after a thing of the past, only to cry herself to sleep. It was in times like that in which he wished he could beat the Hanyou senseless.

He saw it all, how she came to be in a different time, how she gathered those around her, and most importantly. How she was able to accept even a half-breed into her heart, it made him long for her to do the same for him.

After all, other than his detective partners and his sister, no one truly accepted him for what he was...the forbidden child.

But there was nothing he could do, this was only a dream after all and she was as well.

It had been four months solid that he'd been having these dreams and then finally, one day, they stopped.

He had been so adamant at first of getting rid of said dreams that now that they were gone...he missed them...no, that wasn't right.

He missed her.

...

Hiei was a practical youkai and he made it a point to be honest with himself, especially when it came to his feelings on anything and everything. And so, he knew...he was in love.

And with a figment of his imagination of all things.

It had taken him several long hours of thinking and finally, in the end, he had to force himself to realize the truth of the situation.

The dreams had stopped more than a week before and frankly, he was going nuts without being able to see her anymore, even if it was only in a dream. Even though he didn't know her name, it still didn't matter, he wanted her back.

And then it happened, he was visited by another dream of her, this one was more vivid than any of the other's and it made him ache terribly when he had awoken. That was also when he'd made up his mind, he had to speak with the only person he knew who could help him in such a matter.

Koenma.

It had taken more effort and more trouble than Hiei would have liked.

But he had finally found Yusuke and once he had, he demanded that the former spirit detective summon Boton so that he could speak with Koenma. And when the Toushin had inquired as to the reason for this ' _meeting_ ', Hiei could only tell him the truth.

After all, other than Kurama, Yusuke was his closest friend and he knew that confiding in someone else just may very well help him in the long run. Besides, if he didn't tell someone, he would go crazy.

And so, he told the Toushin what was wrong and he didn't leave out a single detail. This might have explained the completely dumbfounded look upon the other's face as he finished speaking.

"Alright, let me get this straight. You fell in love with some dream girl and now you're going to talk to Koenma and see if he can help you?" Upon seeing Hiei's nod of affirmation, Yusuke swore vehemently.

"Shit and you call me crazy? Like that toddler's going to know what to do, screw that..." sighing, Yusuke scratched his neck as he took in his friend's demeanor.

It was clear that the other had been losing sleep over this, not to mention tearing himself apart emotionally. He looked utterly miserable, his eyes were drooping and his shoulders were sagging, everything was weighing down upon the poor guys shoulders.

Truth be told, he felt for the little apparition. True, he and Keiko had parted ways a while back, and it still hurt like hell. But at least she had been real, not some figment of his imagination.

' _Damn it, I'm no good at this feelings shit. Never have been, but...crap, I can't just let him continue to suffer like this..._ '

"Screw it, let's try anyway. And if that toddler so much as tries to weasel his way out of helping you, so help me, I'll find another use for that damned pacifier of his."

Hiei couldn't help but smirk at Yusuke's words, the image his words had conjured had been a rather interesting one. "Well then, if you would Detective. Call Boton."

Chuckling at that, Yusuke whipped out his still trusty communication mirror. That thing had been through hell and back with him, and the damnable thing still worked.

The image was fuzzy at first; after all he hadn't used this thing in years. But after a couple of moments, a familiar face with bright blue hair and purple eyes greeted him.

"Hello, this is Boton. How may I...Yusuke, Hiei, what on earth..." Boton looked downright confused as she shifted her eyes from one to the other.

Shaking his head, Yusuke stuck a thumb in Hiei's direction, "hey Boton, long time no see...sorry about the short notice. But we need to meet with Koenma and don't tell me he's busy, this is important. Besides, his paperwork can wait."

Boton blinked in total confusion and right as she opened her mouth to respond, Yusuke smirked rather evilly, "thanks Boton, see yah soon!" And with a snap, the mirror was closed; the last thing they heard was Boton's voice shouting his name.

Feeling rather good about tormenting his former assistant, Yusuke took a seat and glanced up at Hiei, "well, she should be here any second now." And as if to agree to that statement, a portal hole opened and Boton stuck her head through.

She looked absolutely furious.

"I swear Yusuke; you'll never change, always making things harder for me. Besides popping out of nowhere and asking a favor of me, you also wish to make Koenma very angry."

Shrugging his shoulders Yusuke got to his feet once again and was about to turn to Hiei when the apparition flitted right past him and Boton, disappearing into the portal without so much as a word.

Seeing Boton's questioning gaze, Yusuke rolled his eyes, "I'll explain later, let's just get going before he throttles binky boy."

Boton thought better of her first reaction to Yusuke's words in favor of her worry over Hiei's strange behavior. Normally the guy would at least acknowledge her presence, but this time, it was like she didn't even exist.

Something was going on here that they weren't telling her about, she could feel it. Narrowing her eyes she swore to find out what it was, even as she followed Yusuke through the portal.

Letting it close with a barely audible ' _pop._ '

The time had come and frankly, he didn't care for it one damn bit.

Making another pass in front of his desk, Koenma's eyes drifted to the door to his office once again.

' _I must remain at least a bit calm, after all, if I screw this up..._ ' a full body shiver wracked Koenma's form at that very thought, ' _no, I shouldn't think that way, he'll be here soon and then we can finally save her._ '

Nodding his head to himself in silent accent, Koenma was nearly scared out of his shoes when a hand suddenly gripped the front of his robes and hefted him straight up into the air.

"WHO IS SHE?!"

Wincing at the clear tone of anger and desperation in his ' _guest's_ ' voice, Koenma swallowed thickly.

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to leave his monitor on, especially what with the image's that were currently being shown.

"Put me down Hiei and I'll explain, please?" Koenma hoped that keeping his voice neutral might win him some points when it came to calming Hiei down.

Finding himself dropped rather hard on his ass made him think otherwise.

Getting up slowly, Koenma straightened himself out before turning his back to Hiei as he faced the monitor. It was currently showing the reposed face of a rather beautiful young woman with long bluish-black hair and soft looking skin.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for whatever was to occur, "Her name is Higurashi, Kagome and she is my-"

"Yo! Binky boy, long time no...Hey...who is the babe on the- ugh!" Before Yusuke could utter another word he had been slammed backwards into the wall, sliding down and into a tangle of arms and legs.

Shaking off the slight wooziness that he felt, Yusuke lifted his head and locked his gaze upon Hiei's darkened aura. He may not have been the brightest crayon in the box, but Yusuke knew it was the apparition who had struck him.

Only Hiei could move that fast.

But it was the way that Hiei looked now that really worried Yusuke, not to mention the completely dumbfounded look upon Koenma's face as they both recognized just what was happening before them.

Hiei had gone into defensive mode. In laymen's terms, he was protecting the interests of his intended mate. Or in this case, his desired intended mate.

Licking his lips, Koenma cleared his throat once again, hoping to distract Hiei enough that he would calm down and not inadvertently draw out the darkness flame dragon.

He liked his office where it was, thank you.

"Boton, go and gather the other's, we shall need their help. Yusuke, please refrain from pissing Hiei off any further."

Glancing from Hiei to the monitor, to Koenma and back, Boton reluctantly nodded her head and left the room to do her Lord's bidding. Silently hoping to find the palace and her boss still in one piece when she returned.

* * *

A/N- And there it is...I know I'm evil leaving it there, but I didn't want to get a head of myself. I have so many plans.

Anyway, I hope you all liked this and I am really happy I'm finally doing a story with my favorite x-over pairing of all time!

Here are the Japanese terms-

Hanyou- Half-breed

Youkai- Demon

And that's it, there's really not that many in this chapter, but it's still pretty good!

Well, I hope you all will leave me some great feedback.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	3. Chapter 2: Explanations of the Big Kind

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- I hope you all are ready for chapter two.

Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, but heck, does that really matter?! This is merely my weird way of further enjoying the anime and manga!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Please Enjoy.

-090-

Chapter 2:

Explanations of the Big Kind

-090-

Turning to face Hiei once again Koenma pointed at the screen behind him, "As I was saying, her name is Higurashi, Kagome. She is a miko and a very powerful one at that."

Watching closely as Hiei walked closer to the monitor, Koenma continued, "As you can clearly see, she is asleep and has been for the last five months."

Making his way over to his desk, Koenma pressed his intercom button, "yeah, sir?"

"Send him in George." Koenma's voice was level as he spoke, "at once sir."

Yusuke slowly got to his feet and studied the face of the woman of who Koenma was speaking; apparently this Kagome was the one that Hiei had been dreaming about.

This meant that his feelings had a real recipient, one that could possibly return said feelings. Determined to help Hiei any way he could, Yusuke turned towards Koenma.

"So are you telling us, that she's real?"

"Yes Yusuke, Kagome is very real. The only problem is that she is in very real danger and Hiei is the only one who can save her." Koenma had kept his eyes upon Hiei as he spoke, keeping a close watch just in case he tried anything...unpleasant.

But it seemed that Hiei was too entranced by the picture of his dream woman than anything else, for he just continued to stare up at her, as if unable to believe what he was seeing was real.

Deciding to ask for him, Yusuke moved closer to Koenma, "what kind of danger is she in?"

Knowing now was the moment of truth, Koenma took a deep breath and prepared himself for the reaction he was about to receive, "she's going to die."

No more than a second from when he said that, Koenma found himself pinned to the wall with an enraged youkai snarling in his face once again. ' _It seems that today is my lucky day..._ ' he thought sarcastically.

"What was that?!" Hiei's voice was hard as steel as he glared holes right through Koenma in his fury.

"She's in a comma and unless she takes a mate within the next few days...she...she's going to die..." Hiei released him at that even as he pulled his katana, pointing the tip right to the side of Koenma's throat.

"Then call Boton and have her take me there, now."

"I don't think that would be a very wise decision, after all," Hiei turned his head to regard their sudden, ' _guest_.' "You don't have a clue how hard it is traveling through time, do you?"

Gritting his teeth, Hiei narrowed his eyes in barely restrained fury, "who the fuck are you?!"

Before them stood a rather amused looking man, it was clear from his attire and looks that he was a human at least that was Hiei's first thought before the pulsing of his Jagan told him otherwise. This ' _human_ ' was hiding something.

His short brown hair and amused blue grey eyes seemed to sparkle as he moved further into the room. He was wearing a high school students black jumpsuit and had left his bag near the door.

"Now isn't that the million dollar question? Koenma, did you tell them...everything?" The man's eyes seemed to narrow as he spoke the last word.

Flinching at the direct hit and the sharp prickle of Hiei's sword against his throat, Koenma closed his eyes. "Unfortunately I haven't had the chance, I thought you might have more luck then I."

Snorting, the man turned to regard Hiei once again. This time it seemed more like he was sizing the other up than just looking at him, which frankly, only served to piss Hiei off even further.

' _What the hell are they playing at?! Kagome is dying and their lollygagging!_ ' "Damn it, if one of you doesn't tell me what is going on right now, I'm going to kill you both!"

He even let his aura fill the room as he narrowed his eyes dangerously at the new comer.

Surprisingly he didn't even seem the slightest bit worried as the smile on his face only deepened. "Well, well. I guess I was too quick in my first assumption, you might just fit the bill after all."

Bending in a sweeping bow, the man locked his eyes with Hiei's even as his form faded away into that of a finely dressed man of the feudal era. "My name is Akitoki Houjou and I am here to swear myself into your service."

Eyes widening, Hiei regarded this Houjou with great suspicion. "I have no need of a servant."

Rolling his eyes, Houjou straightened himself out as yet another change took place. His face shifted to a much sharper chin even as his ears grew pointed, his hair grew longer and his hands gained claws and a tail sprouted from his back.

"Oh but you do. I serve her and as such, I will in turn have to serve you, as you are her chosen."

Hiei blinked at that, before his face darkened, "alright, I'll accept but I warn you now. I won't hesitate to kill you if I desire, understood?" Houjou just nodded his head before smiling widely.

"Well then, I suppose all we can do now is wait for your friends to show up while Koenma here explains a few details to you." Houjou shifted before sitting upon the floor, his tail swaying in the air behind him, ready to watch the coming ' _show._ '

' _You bastard neko,_ ' Koenma glared at Houjou before turning to regard Hiei's smoldering red eyes.

"Well, I suppose I should just come out and say it. Kagome isn't just some miko with special powers, no...She's...she's my sister!" Koenma slapped a hand to his mouth after he'd blurted that out; unable to believe he'd just done that.

"She's your...uh...wha?!" Koenma could only turn to look at Yusuke, his eyes serious, "she's my sister Yusuke."

Blinking in utter confusion, Yusuke spared a glance at Hiei, but the apparition had started gazing at the monitor again. It seemed that Koenma's little ' _confession_ ' didn't bother him in the least, but that was Hiei, not him.

"Alright, I want an explanation right now. How in the hell can she be your sister if one, she's human and two, she's not here?!"

Sighing, Koenma rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He had known questions would be forthcoming, but he hadn't thought that it would be Yusuke, not Hiei asking them.

"My father sent her to a human family not long after we were born and she grew up, never knowing who or what, she really was."

If anything could have shocked Yusuke even more at that moment, it was Koenma's words. "Are you telling us that she's your...twin?!"

That word caught Hiei's attention as he whirled to look at Koenma in a calculating manner. It was clear that he was trying to find some sort of similarity between the two, some little bit of evidence that would prove that they were twins.

And he found it, but not in the place he'd thought.

Houjou had kept a keen evaluating eye on the apparition not a few feet from him, it was clear that Hiei was skilled and very dangerous. That most definitely went without saying.

But there was something in his demeanor that Houjou just couldn't quite get his finger on; it was something so small and minute that even the slightest thing could cause him to shift. Thus hiding his ' _soft spot_ ' most successfully from prying eyes.

And then it clicked and his brows rose in slight surprise, this was most unexpected. "I see...so you have a twin as well. Now this makes things interesting...if you're wondering, Koenma and Kagome have the same ability to heal and there is a mole behind each of their left ears."

Hiei's eyes flickered over to Houjou's smirking form before he turned his back to them all, his eyes drifting once again to the screen before him. He still could hardly believe that she was truly real and not a mere dream, but the longer he gazed at her gentle features the more he desired to touch her.

' _Soon, soon I shall be with you and no one shall ever take you from my side. I swear it._ '

Shaking his head at Hiei's far off look, Yusuke glared at Koenma. "Alright binky boy, spill it! What the hell is really going on here and how did you know about all this?!"

The Toushin had a hunch and if he was correct, then Koenma was guaranteed a black eye.

"I love my sister Yusuke and like any brother," his eyes drifted over to Hiei's back, "I want her to be safe and happy."

Turning his eyes back to his long known friend, Koenma took a deep breath, "I don't want her to die, so yes. I inspired the dream connection between Hiei and Kagome, but what I didn't expect was that it would actually work both ways."

Narrowing his eyes angrily, Yusuke gripped Koenma's chin and glared right into his face even as he bared his fangs in a warning, "no riddles, no bullshit, explain!"

Closing his eyes, Koenma nodded his head, "I thought only Hiei would be effected by the dreams, but Kagome was as well. Just press that big blue button there on my desk and it will all make sense."

Confused by Koenma's still cryptic words, Yusuke moved to do just that, only to find that Hiei had beaten him to it. The screen flickered for a moment before a brilliant picture of a large sakura tree came to life; its petals were falling as the wind blew through its branches.

' _What the hell is this?!_ ' But as he took a closer look, Yusuke's eyes widened at what he saw.

There was Kagome, just sitting there under the tree a gentle smile on her lips. Then a child's voice shouted in the distance and Kagome rose to her feet, a look of utter joy on her face as she took off running down a large grassy hill.

As she ran another form came streaking across the field and for a moment Yusuke thought it was Hiei, but when Kagome's arms wrapped about the small form before lifting it, his jaw dropped in utter shock.

It was a little girl. Her deep purple eyes were wide as she smiled happily, "mama!" She cried and Yusuke flinched when he heard Hiei's low growl.

Kagome's smile deepened before she lifted her head, her eyes darkening in an emotion Yusuke had seen only a couple of times. Love.

"Daddy's come back mama!" The little girl's voice only seemed to cause Hiei more pain as what sounded almost like a whimper was ripped from his throat. The sound was so pitiful that Yusuke moved to console his friend when something else on the screen caught his attention.

There, standing not five feet away from Kagome was Hiei. There was no way he could mistake the youkai, but it didn't make sense, if Hiei was standing in Koenma's office then how could he be...and that's when it clicked.

This was a dream, a fantasy. But, whose was it?

Hiei's body had gone stock still the moment the other him had made his appearance, but his eyes returned to Kagome once again as her soft voice spoke but one word. "Hiei."

And that was it; he wasn't able to take it anymore. Sinking to his knees, his voice came out broken and pained, "Kagome."

* * *

A/N- Alright then, this is the end of this chapter. I do hope it was worth the wait. More will be explained next time.

Here are the Japanese words I used-

Miko- Holy woman with purifying powers

Youkai- Demon

Mate- Wife/Spouse

Katana- Long sword

Neko- Cat

Sakura- Cherry Blossom

Until next time then.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	4. Chapter 3: No Time To Loose

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- Whelp people, welcome to the third chapter! Hope you all are enjoying your stay so far!

Disclaimer- I don't own either of these series or the characters within, but this is my story and idea. Besides, if I owned them, do you think I'd only be writing about it?

Sorry again about that cliffy, but it seemed a great place to cut off the story for the next chapt...I'll make up for it. I promise!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Now onto the flick peeps!

* * *

-090-

Chapter 3:

No Time To Loose

-090-

* * *

Walking over to his desk, Koenma pressed the button once more and the screen went completely blank.

"Now do you see?" Koenma motioned to Hiei's kneeling form as his eyes went back to Yusuke. "She's in love with him, just as he is her. So as I said before, Hiei is the one who must save her, it is his responsibility now."

A silence fell about the room and for several long moments no one spoke, but then finally, Hiei rose to his feet and faced Koenma with a composed expression.

"What must I do?" Koenma smiled at those words, happy that the apparition was going to be civil.

"I'll explain that once we arrive, but first we need the others. That way I only have to explain this once. But trust me Hiei, I promise that we will get you to her."

As if in a daze, Hiei just nodded his head before walking over to take a seat next to Houjou. As much as he wished to go to her right now, he now understood that he'd have to wait because he needed Koenma's help to get there.

Smiling at Hiei as the apparition seated himself, Houjou looked back over to Koenma and Yusuke. "Well, I guess there's no point then. How about I tell you how I met her so that we can pass the time, hmm?"

Yusuke merely raised an eyebrow, "and why do we need to know that?"

Snorting, Houjou stuck his tongue out at the Toushin across the room, "because, I have been by Kagome's side since the beginning and frankly, if you are going to save her then I'm part of it as well. She is my charge after all and since binky boy over there won't tell you, I'll have too."

Hiei just sank more into himself as he silently brooded about how he could save Kagome. Houjou could clearly see this and knew that if he didn't want things to get uncomfortable, then he'd have to keep things lively.

After all, he hated silence.

"I originally met Kagome in this era; she was just a child at the time though and had yet to unlock her full power. At the time it was a mere curiosity that drew me to her, but over the years, I grew to care for her like a sister and now."

Chuckling softly, Houjou pulled out a couple pictures he'd kept on him and held them out before the brooding apparitions face. "Well, she's my whole world."

A smile curled his lips when Hiei's hand shot out, snatching the pictures away swiftly as he began to look at them. They were pictures of Kagome as child and several years later, when she'd tried on a wedding dress for fun.

Gripping the edge of the photos tightly, Hiei began growling once again, but this time it was a little different. There was a purr to it, almost as if he was cooing over the pictures.

And that was the scene that Kurama, Yukina, Boton, and Kuwabara walked in on.

Raising an eyebrow in slight surprise at seeing them all, Kurama cleared his throat. "Koenma, what did you want and why are they here?"

Shaking his head, Koenma moved to sit behind his desk. It was time to come clean on everything. "The answer is rather simple; it's because of Hiei that I have gathered you all here...he needs your help."

Hearing those words, Yukina moved to her brother's side, worry filling her face. But as she reached him, her eyes fell upon the pictures which he held and she gasped in surprise. "Kagome-sama?!"

Everyone in the room stilled at her uttered words. Hiei rushed to his feet to grip his sister's shoulders, "you know her?! How, where, when?!"

Feeling rather flustered at how her brother was looking at her with such pure desperation in his eyes, Yukina reached up to cup his cheek in an attempt to calm him.

"She visits me at Genkai's shrine sometimes...but only when she and Genkai have things to discuss...why do you ask brother? Has something happened to her?"

Cursing under his breath for his lack of attention to his sister and her visitors, Hiei released Yukina before stepping back and turning to glare at Koenma.

"They are here now, so talk!"

Gulping, Koenma ran a shaky hand through his hair, "al...alright. This whole thing begins with the shikon no tama. No doubt Youko knows of what I speak, but the rest of you probably don't."

All eyes in the room turned to regard the silent Kurama, who had stiffened considerably at Koenma's words. "It's a myth and you know it Koenma, no one human could possibly hold such an object without becoming completely evil or doomed. As the tale of the priestess Kikyou relates."

"True, but what about a half-goddess and a half-human warrior miko? Or didn't you ever hear the tale of the one who brought peace to the warring lands?" Having narrowed his eyes, Koenma flashed Kurama an acidic smile.

Shaking his head, Kurama strode over and placed his hands on Koenma's desk so that he could look the other in the eyes directly. "Of course I have, but at what point in there does it even mention the Shikon no tama?"

Sliding his hand across his desk, Koenma pressed that button again and the image of Kagome once again appeared upon the screen. But this time he pressed another button which zoomed in on what was currently laying about her neck.

"And what, pray tell do you think that is?"

Sighing, Kurama lifted his head only to freeze as he saw the half-completed sparkling jewel which lay about this woman's neck. It shone with such purity that he even took a step back.

"But how? Who is that woman?!"

A low snarl answered Kurama's remark and as he glanced out of the side of his eye, he saw that Hiei was glaring directly at him. His hand resting upon the hilt of his sword.

"Be careful of what you say about her Kurama, unless you want your guts served to you. Hiei has become rather...protective of this particular woman, so you better watch yourself. Now where was I?"

Tapping his chin, Koenma smiled when he remembered. "The young woman you see is Kagome Higurashi, who is actually my twin sister, thus her half-god blood. She has been tasked with the protection and completion of the Shikon no Tama. A task that she is taking rather seriously."

While Kurama, Kuwabara and Yukina gaped at his declaration of having a sibling. Koenma merely ignored them. Pulling out a sheet of paper, Koenma started to write upon it even as he continued his explanation.

"She is actually from the current earth time, as Yukina's statement confirmed. She travels via a well through time to the Feudal era in order to assist her Hanyou companion and friends in their revenge against a youkai called Naraku."

"Through his many crimes against herself and her companions, as well as his possession of pieces of the jewel. He is a dangerous adversary. For the last three years Kagome has been fighting this evil and as such has slowly awakened her true powers as a goddess. Not to mention a warrior miko, a rather deadly combination if I do say so myself."

Having finished writing, Koenma held out the paper to Boton, who during this whole thing had come to stand at his side. "Please take that to my father."

Bowing her head, Boton turned and left the room. "The Shikon no tama is a very powerful artifact that in the hands of a youkai, it can yield tremendous power. This is why it must be purified on a continual basis, which only those with a pure heart can accomplish. This is Kagome's duty."

Not able to stay silent anymore, Yusuke stepped forewords, "so what then? Are you sending us to go kick this guy's ass or save Kagome? Which is it?!"

"It's not that simple Yusuke. In order to destroy Naraku we need Kagome and her part of the jewel, so we must first save her. This is going to be difficult." Sighing, Koenma looked over at Hiei once again, "first she must be reached within her mind and then she must be claimed by a full-blooded youkai male. Only then will she awake...but if we fail in this, she will die and all hope will be lost."

Growling at the implication that he would fail Kagome, Hiei rose to his feet. "Then why are we just sitting around here?! We accomplish nothing just talking!"

Completely confused now, Kuwabara raised his hand like the schoolboy he was, "ummm...question. Why is Shorty so mad and what does this have to do with my Yukina?"

Now at that moment in time, that was most definitely the wrong thing to say around Hiei. Because one moment he was just standing there and the next he was crouched before Kuwabara with his sword digging into the idiot's throat.

"Hiei! Stop it, he was just being curious, please don't hurt him!" Pleading, Yukina hurried over to grip her brother's wrist.

A few tense moments passed before Hiei finally lowered his sword and re-sheathed it. But his eyes remained locked with those of Kuwabara. "Remember this moment, for there won't be a next time."

"Alright then, what are we waiting for? I think they get the general idea, so let's get moving, we've got no time to waste after all." Getting to his feet, Houjou brushed himself off before striding over and gripping the back of a still rather frightened Kuwabara's uniform.

He then began dragging the kicking human towards the door, when Boton came running in, nearly knocking the both of them down.

"Sir! You're request has been granted."

Letting out the breath he'd been holding, Koenma got up from his chair and moved over to Boton's side. "Then it's settled. Houjou, bring that idiot over here. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Yukina, please join us."

Rolling his eyes, Houjou ignored Kuwabara's threats as he drug the still kicking human over to stand next to Koenma. The other's following in their wake.

"Boton." Nodding her head, Boton closed her eyes before a portal swirled to life behind her. Before any of them had a chance to even blink let alone move, Hiei was through the portal.

Chuckling, Yusuke looked at the others. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving before ole' three eyes gets there first." And with that he hopped through, everyone following suit.

Once they crossed through, they all were greeted with a rather peculiar sight. Hiei was standing on the rim of a well before them in some sort of shed, his demonic aura swirling about him.

Rushing foreword, Koenma gripped the edge of Hiei's cloak, "wait Hiei, if you try to cross you'll destroy the well and its spell. This well accepts only those who are given permission, or those with pure motives."

"I can handle that!" Giggling, Yukina ran over and hoped gingerly up onto the side of the well next to her brother. "Here, take my hand brother. I'll keep your energy in check."

Merely nodding his head, Hiei allowed his sister to take his hand in hers, closing his eyes as her energy engulfed him. Once his aura was almost non-existent, Koenma let out a breath, "you two can cross now, and we will be right behind you."

But they were already gone; having leapt through before Koenma even finished his statement.

Shaking his head, Koenma moved to jump as well when his shoulder was gripped by a rather miffed Kurama. "Wait a moment, I demand a better explanation."

Rolling his eyes, Koenma shook off Kurama's grip and leapt through, completely ignoring the fox. They didn't have time to dawdle anymore, at least, not until all this was behind them.

As the pure blue light of the well engulfed him, Koenma silently prayed that they would be able to do this. He hadn't told them yet, but their true reason for crossing and mating Kagome to Hiei was so that her true power would awaken.

A task that must be completed before the true mission began. The destruction of Naraku.

Grunting as he landed, Koenma sighed as he looked up to see the blue sky above him. It had worked. He had been unsure if the well would allow strangers though, but it seemed that luck was with them this time.

Climbing up the side gingerly, Koenma could only groan in despair as his robes were gripped by a hand and he was drug roughly out of the well. Feeling his back make contact with a tree, Koenma opened his eyes to meet the blazing red ones before him.

"Alright, alright...I'll tell you where to find her..." lifting his arm, Koenma pointed to the west."Go straight from this point and you'll find a village. Once there, you can use your Jagan to locate her. But please, don't kill anyone, even if they happen to get in your way."

Narrowing his eyes, Hiei released his hold upon Koenma, letting the demi-kami land hard upon his ass. Turning, he looked at Yukina before disappearing into the forest.

"You shouldn't withhold things from him anymore Koenma-sama. Not if you wish to continue living, my brother isn't a forgiving soul." Yukina's tone was as solid as ice and it was clear that Hiei's anger ran in the family.

Koenma just nodded his head as he dusted off his robes, undoing the sash to reveal the fighting kimono he wore underneath. "I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

It didn't take long as the others arrived one by one, each taking in their new surroundings. Once everyone had gathered, Koenma got up and began leading them after the apparition. He just hoped that Hiei had listened to his words and had not attempted to slay anyone yet.

It had been short work finding the village; in fact, as he moved forward he could even begin to feel her very presence. Almost as if she was leading him to her.

That alone made his heart start beating even faster, a fact that caught him a little off guard. The only other times he could remember being this excited, was when Yukina had been imprisoned and when Sensui had killed Yusuke.

' _I must calm myself, I know from my dreams that she has several people around her. I cannot make any sudden decisions...at least, not until I have awakened her._ '

Using his Jagan, Hiei located her quickly and his heart warmed when he felt her presence brush against his own. Springing foreword, Hiei moved as fast as he possibly could, determined to not waste a single moment longer.

Back and forth, back and forth. Again and again.

That was all that he'd been doing for the last month. And frankly, as he watched the Hanyou begin pacing once again, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"InuYasha! Enough already!" Shaking his head, Miroku got up from where he'd been watching his friend drive himself mad.

"Look, we are all worried about her...but pacing around like some kind of cat in a cage. You're making me dizzy, so just stop already. Unless..." Freezing, Miroku shook physically as well as mentally.

He might not have been a youkai but he did have a strong sense of youki and there was something coming, something that made all his hair stand on end. Almost as if warning him to hide and keep out of the way of whatever it was that was coming.

Noticing the sudden look of fear upon the monks face, Sango rushed to his side, her Hiraikotsu in hand. "Miroku, what's wrong? What do you sense?"

Instantly on alert, InuYasha gripped the hilt of the Tetsuiaga as he scented the air about them. His ears twitched when he heard rustling in the forest, turning in that direction he made to draw Tetsuiaga.

Only to freeze as well when before them appeared a small looking man in black. Narrowing his eyes, InuYasha sniffed again. He flinched and even took a step backwards when the scent of heat and youki washed over him.

This wasn't no human, it was a youkai and he was very dangerous.

Baring his fangs in a snarl, InuYasha took a couple steps forward. "Who the hell are you? And what the fuck are you doing here?!"

The man just stared back at him with swirling crimson eyes and frankly, it was making InuYasha rather nervous and not in a good way either.

"Move."

That singular word was enough to have Miroku preparing seals and Sango poised to attack. InuYasha, being the idiot he was, just stood there ignoring what his instincts were telling him.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you here?!" Determined to get an answer even if it meant beating it out of the youkai, InuYasha would get what he wanted. And so he withdrew Tetsuiaga, letting it transform.

A sudden blast of hot air knocked InuYasha back a few feet and he could only stare dumbfounded as the youkai in black started walking further into the clearing.

"Stay out of the way half-breed, I won't warn you twice."

Narrowing his eyes InuYasha planted his feet, lifting Tetsuiaga over his shoulder, he yelled out, "Wind Scar!" As the blast ripped its way towards the still approaching youkai, InuYasha smirked. "Well, at least that's over."

As he turned to head back towards the hut, he froze when his eyes met red eyes. The youkai was directly in front of him, ' _but how the hell is that possible?! How did he get over here so fast?_ '

"You were warned," lifting his right fist, Hiei planted it firmly into InuYasha's face. He didn't even have to try very hard, that one punch alone was enough to send InuYasha flying to the other side of the clearing. Along with the delightful sound of crunching bones.

Turning from the path the Hanyou had taken, Hiei faced the two remaining guards. The Monk and the Slayer.

Knowing that they would defend their friend to the end, Hiei decided that he wouldn't harm them. They were only human after all. Closing his eyes, he used his speed to get around them.

Upon reaching the entrance to the hut, Hiei moved inside. Ignoring the shouts of the humans behind him.

The inside of the hut was dark, except for the faint light coming from the fire in the middle of the room. His eyes adjusted quickly and he stilled his movements when he saw the shadowed figure lying prostrate across the room.

' _Kagome._ '

His mind and body focused only upon Kagome's still slumbering form, Hiei didn't notice the presence behind him, at least not at first. Feeling the presence stop behind him, an arrowhead tip pressing into the middle of his shoulder blades, Hiei stood firm.

"What is your purpose here, youkai?" From the sound alone, Hiei knew that this was Kagome's mentor, Kaede. Kagome would be very angry if he harmed this old woman in anyway. "I am here for Kagome; I am not here to fight."

It took a couple long moments before the old woman finally lowered her bow; her voice was grave as she moved to stand before him. "Tell me young man; do you know what is needed to save her?"

Not even having to think about it, Hiei gave a firm nod of his head. And was rather pleased when Kaede stepped aside, silently giving him her permission to approach Kagome.

Bowing his head in silent thanks, Hiei strode smoothly over to Kagome. Stopping next to her, he knelt, letting his senses take in everything about her. Her sight, her scent, the feel of her being this close to him, everything.

Hearing Kaede stop the monk and slayer as they rushed inside, Hiei ignored them in favor of reaching out to touch Kagome. As his fingers made contact with the barrier around her, he felt a slight spark rush through him before the barrier allowed him entrance.

Smiling to himself at that, Hiei gently caressed Kagome's cheek feeling her still warm skin and savoring every moment of it. He couldn't believe this was really happening, that she was right there before him.

Waiting for him, hoping for him, loving him.

And now, it was his turn to help her. Narrowing his eyes, Hiei removed his cloak, letting it flutter to the ground at his side. Reaching out, Hiei slid an arm about Kagome's back.

His free arm flared to life with flame almost immediately. The bandages practically melting away as Hiei allowed his dragon to encircle them both. As this occurred, Hiei's Jagan sparked as well.

His bandana split in two to reveal his pulsating third eye. Focusing it wholly upon the woman in his arms, Hiei concentrated on piercing through the fog of Kagome's unconsciousness. To delve into her mind completely.

A task that would be as complicated as it was dangerous. For if he pressed too hard, he could very well destroy her mind completely. Something he'd never wish to do.

For a few tense moments he pressed, until finally the images inside her mind began to clear. Going from an almost pitch black fog of nothingness, into a field of green. Something that he recognized almost immediately from the dreams he'd had of her.

All around him were hills of green, rolling for long distances in all directions. Yet off to his right, he knew, there was a house. One that had sakura trees throughout the yard. Turning that way, he knew that would be where he'd find her.

As he approached a deeper sense of calm fell about him, filling him almost completely with a contentedness that he'd rarely ever felt. ' _So this is what it is like to feel at peace, to feel cherished and loved._ '

Even as he thought that he continued forewords, until he spotted her. There upon the porch, near a small pond full of koi, sat Kagome. And she looked far more beautiful than he'd ever seen her before.

Clothed in a light and rather loose yukata, tank top, shorts and socks, Kagome sat on her side, fingering the pond at her feet with a small twig. She looked so peaceful that Hiei was loath to spoil the moment by approaching her.

But even as he brooded on whether to just watch her or approach her, it seemed that the choice was taken from him in the end.

"Are you going to just stand there and stare all day or are you going to come over here?" Shivering as Kagome's soft voice rolled over him. Hiei walked over to her side, all the while keeping his eyes locked upon her form.

Turning her head, Kagome couldn't stop a smile from crossing her lips as she took in Hiei's form. "It's you...oh Hiei, you've finally come. I've been waiting so long for you."

Reaching out her hand, Kagome cupped Hiei's cheek, making the apparition shiver at her very touch.

Even though this was all taking place in their minds, it didn't matter. It still felt so real.

Covering her hand with his own, Hiei sat down next to Kagome, a soft smile of his own crossing his lips. "And you'll never have to wait again; I will never leave your side now that I've found you. But you know as well as I do, we cannot remain here."

Kagome sighed softly even as she pushed herself over to rest against Hiei's sturdy form. "I know, as much as I wish we didn't have to, I know that we must."

Wrapping his arms about Kagome, Hiei held her close, relishing in the feeling of having her there. And that all of this was real. Not just a dream, not anymore.

"So then, are you ready to leave?" He kept his voice soft, his eyes closing in utter contentment.

Taking a deep breath, Kagome pulled back enough to look into Hiei's eyes. "We might as well...but remember, you need to do the claiming before I'll wake completely. I can't wait to see you on the other side."

Craning her neck, Kagome pressed a soft kiss to Hiei's lips. And within seconds Hiei had returned to reality. Narrowing his eyes, Hiei looked down at Kagome's still unconscious form. ' _We'll be together again soon Kagome. I promise._ '

* * *

A/N- Yeah, I know that's not really a good place to end this chapt, but I really needed to find a stopping point and this on seemed as good as any.

I hope you all are enjoying this journey with me.

May the Fluff Be With you!

=^..^=


	5. Chapter 4: Staking His Claim

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- I really do hope that you guys are enjoying my story so far and thank you all for your wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu or InuYasha, but I love this pairing, so heck, I'll write about it to my heart's content! So nah! XP

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Please enjoy!

* * *

-090-

Chapter 4:

Staking his claim

-090-

Hearing arguing, Hiei lifted his head to see that the other's had arrived while he'd been conversing with Kagome. Yusuke currently had InuYasha pinned to the wall of the hut, while Koenma was trying to get into the barrier to get to them.

Kaede was conversing with Yukina while the others, including Miroku and Sango, were just watching what was going on. Looking quite unsure of themselves.

-Flashback-

While Hiei had been conversing with Kagome, Koenma and the others had arrived on a rather surprising scene.

InuYasha had just barely started to come out of unconsciousness and seeing more people in the clearing he had leapt to his feet. Or at least, he'd tried too.

Only to end up making himself face plant.

At which Yusuke just couldn't hold back, he started laughing. "Who's this moron?"

Gritting his teeth, InuYasha got to his feet a bit slower this time. All the time glaring right at that asshole that'd called him a moron. "Laugh it up you ass!"

Gripping the hilt of his tetsusaiga, InuYasha prepared for the other to attack him, but instead he only raised an eyebrow.

"Is that the best comeback you've got? I've heard better from children." Yusuke just turned and continued to where he felt Hiei's presence, "come on guys, Hiei might need our help."

He'd gone maybe four feet when InuYasha's windscar ripped through the ground right in front of him. ' _You've got to be kidding, that whelp still thinks he can egg me into a fight?_ '

Koenma was about to speak when Yusuke shoved him towards the hut, "go on, take the other's with you. I'll handle this one, no worries."

Doing as Yusuke said everyone continued towards the hut while Yusuke turned to face InuYasha. "You think you're so strong don't you? Just cause you've got that little toy that can blow stuff up. Whoopi!"

Twirling his finger in the air, Yusuke narrowed his eyes as InuYasha responded his face red with anger. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Leaping at Yusuke, InuYasha swiped his claws through the air, hitting nothing but air when he landed.

For Yusuke was nowhere to be seen. And then he felt it, InuYasha was about to whirl about when Yusuke gripped the back of his neck with a firm and rather painful grip.

"Now listen to me. I don't care who you are or what you are, but I'm warning you right now. Do not interfere with what is about to happen, if you do, I swear that you'll forever regret it. Understand?"

With that said, Yusuke released InuYasha and went after the others. Upon entering the hut, he saw that there were others. An elderly woman just spared him a glance before turning to look at the center of the room.

Following her eyes, Yusuke saw Hiei kneeling next to the girl, Kagome. From what he could tell, the apparition was using his Jagan upon her. Silently wishing him luck, Yusuke was about to walk over to Koenma's side, when that brash brat came stomping into the hut.

"What the hell is going on?!" The moment he saw that demon from before touching Kagome, InuYasha saw red. Without saying a word he charged forewords, only to be pinned against the side of the hut by none other than Yusuke.

"I warned you, leave them be if you know what's good for you."

-End Flashback-

Silently Hiei asked Kagome to lower the barrier and it happened almost immediately. Causing Koenma to fall forewords a bit in shock.

Once he had steadied himself, Koenma looked down at Kagome and then to Hiei. "So, have you conversed with her?"

Nodding his head, Hiei lifted Kagome a bit more before tilting her head to the side, exposing her neck. "She told me to go ahead and begin the claiming, that only then will she awaken."

"Don't you dare you...Mrph!" InuYasha's voice drew the attention of everyone. Yusuke had stopped the Hanyou mid-sentence though by putting his hand over the other's mouth. "Sorry about that, keep going guys...I've got this handled."

Turning back to Hiei, Koenma gave him a grave look. "Alright then, I'll make sure to place a barrier about us again, one that will keep your demonic powers from striking out at others. Once I've placed it, let it all go, all of it." Koenma's voice was stern as he closed his eyes and started muttering utter his breath.

Hiei could feel the air about them grow colder as the barrier rose, this time it was see-able and had a faint blue hue to it.

Turning to Kagome, Hiei let his Dragon pull free completely surrounding them both with its aura. He then bent his head and letting his fangs descend, he closed his eyes before burying his fangs into Kagome's throat, piercing the skin easily.

Outside the barrier he could hear her friends crying out in surprise, while the half-breed screamed from behind Yusuke's hand. But he pushed all that aside in favor of sucking down a few gulps of Kagome's hot blood.

Having taken as much as he needed Hiei removed his fangs, licking the spot where they'd entered until the bleeding stopped. Lifting his free arm, Hiei brought his wrist to his mouth, letting his fangs pierce the skin deeply. Once he was sure his blood was flowing enough, Hiei opened Kagome's mouth, pressing his bleeding wrist to her mouth.

Now all he could do was wait.

Long minutes passed as his blood continued to flow freely from his body; most had flowed out the sides of Kagome's mouth and down her chin. But he wouldn't stop, not until those beautiful blue eyes of her's opened. ' _Please Kagome, please awaken._ '

Starting to feel lightheaded, Hiei swayed a little before Koenma reached out to steady him. "Hiei! Stop Hiei, you've given her more than enough, don't let your wrist go unchecked."

Koenma's voice was full of worry but Hiei ignored him, he could feel her starting to stir. Looking down at Kagome, Hiei couldn't stop a small smile from quirking his lips as her eyes slowly blinked open to look up at him.

And it was at that moment, Hiei collapsed, loosing consciousness completely.

Things were blurry at first as she finally returned to the waking world. Kagome felt as if her whole body was being weighed down as her eyes focused slowly upon the form leaning over her.

The red eyes and soft look on his face was all that she needed to see, it was Hiei. She was about to utter his name when he fell over, collapsing onto her form.

Immediately worried, Kagome sat up, wrapping her arms about Hiei's form. Looking around in confusion, Kagome first saw the man at her side and then everyone else outside the barrier.

InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Kaede all looked relieved to see that she was now awake. As did the other people, whom she didn't recognize. But her eyes returned to Hiei's form, wondering what the heck had just happened.

As if reading her mind, the man next to her spoke in a soft tone, "he's lost too much blood. He needs some of yours to supplement what he's given you. You need to hurry, there isn't much time left."

Blinking in confusion, Kagome just nodded her head, as she sighted Hiei's still bleeding wrist. Lifting his hand, Kagome used her miko powers to heal the wound. Once this was done, she lifted her own wrist to her mouth.

She could hear InuYasha shouting at her from the other side of the barrier only to be shut up by the young man keeping him pinned. Narrowing her eyes she spared InuYasha but one steel-eyed glance before doing what she knew had to be done.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the heat of Hiei's blood within her and letting it surge to the surface, Kagome was slightly surprised when a pair of fangs descended in her mouth.

It seemed that Hiei's blood was already merging with hers and with that thought, Kagome bit her wrist and pressed it against Hiei's mouth afterwards. Flexing her finger's to make the blood flow quicker, Kagome waited.

She knew that she couldn't give too much of her own blood, but at the moment she really didn't care. ' _Come on Hiei, don't leave me here alone._ '

Feeling Hiei's dragon brush against her, Kagome looked up at it, surprised that she could actually feel its worry for its master. That and the tenderness it clearly held towards her, was enough to make her thoroughly confused.

But then she felt Hiei stirring in her arms and looking down at him, she couldn't stop a watery smile from crossing her lips. Hiei's eyes were open and he was licking her wrist, the heat of his tongue sealing the bite marks easily.

"Hiei..." Looking up into the eyes of the woman before him, Hiei felt more complete than he ever had in his life. Shifting into a sitting position, Hiei gripped the back of Kagome's neck. Easily pulling her into a quick and heated kiss.

The kiss was brief but it conveyed all the feelings in the world as far as Kagome was concerned. Pulling back, Hiei touched her cheek, "you still need to place your mark and my dragon has a special gift for you."

Tilting her head, Kagome just smiled, ' _That's Hiei for you, straight to business._ ' "Oh really? I can't wait to see what it is," reaching up, Kagome petted the dragon. Her smile deepening when she felt it nearly purring at her touch.

Turning back to Hiei, Kagome let her new fangs descend once again and when Hiei exposed his neck, Kagome quickly sank them into his throat. Just as he had her. After a few moments of drawing his blood, Kagome backed off.

Using her powers to once again heal Hiei.

Smiling openly at that, Hiei nodded his head to his dragon. Growling in response, the dragon curled into a ball and an intense heat surrounded it before it began splitting right down the middle. Forming into two separate dragons.

They circled each other before returning to their prospective owner, Hiei's returned to his arm, while the other curled from the hollow of Kagome's throat down her right shoulder.

Once this had been done, Hiei let out the breath he'd been holding. ' _Now to get onto the final stage of our bonding._ ' Feeling his body harden at that thought alone, Hiei spared Kagome a glance before turning to look at Koenma.

"You can drop the barrier now, the danger has passed."

Nodding his head, Koenma muttered a couple words under his breath and the barrier dissipated. Getting to his feet, Koenma dusted off his legs as he waited for Hiei and Kagome to get to their feet.

"How are you feeling Kagome?" His voice was thick with worry and Kagome couldn't help but smile at that. Reaching out, Kagome placed a hand on Koenma's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Never better, I've missed you...brother." Smiling himself, Koenma gave Kagome a one armed hug before pulling back. Looking to the other's Koenma motioned towards them, "if you're feeling up to it Kagome, there are a couple people here I'd like to introduce you to."

Feeling Hiei's arm slip about her waist, Kagome let out a sigh, "I suppose we've got a moment."

Taking that as a yes, Koenma chuckled lightly. "Alright then, first off, there is someone here who'd really like to say hello. Houjou?"

Kagome's jaw dropped as she saw the last person she expected step forewords. It was Houjou and not the one from this time, it was the one from hers. But something about him seemed off, the more she looked at him, the more wrong he looked.

Bowing his head, Houjou smiled at Kagome, he knew just what her pointed look meant and he didn't wish to disappoint. Closing his eyes he allowed the transformation to occur, changing his form into that of the Houjou of this time.

Gasping as she watched the change, Kagome just couldn't believe it. ' _This whole time, it was him? But there can be only one reason for this...Houjou..._ '

Opening his eyes, Houjou looked at Kagome and smiled sheepishly. "Well then, now you know. I'm sorry for deceiving you Kagome-sama, but it was the only way I knew that I could be near you without causing you trouble."

With this said, Houjou bowed before her. Awaiting her response and her command.

"So all that stuff you were giving me...was that just to keep up appearances? And what about all those times you asked me out on a date? Hmm?" Hearing Hiei growling lowly at her words, Kagome smiled to herself. ' _Looks like I caught myself another overprotective man._ '

To her surprise though, a sudden rush of heat flooded her body, ' _ **more than you know.**_ ' It was Hiei's voice, which meant that he could read her mind. Eyes widening at that she spared him a glance but he acted as though he didn't even notice.

"Lady Kagome, I only wished for your happiness and nothing more. But yes, I do care for you my lady. You are my whole world and are all I have left. So please forgive me if I have caused you any kind of pain." Houjou's voice was level but worried, Kagome could tell.

Letting out a sigh, Kagome placed a hand on Houjou's shoulder, "now there's no need for that Houjou. You're my friend and I don't want you treating me like I'm some sort of queen, alright?"

Lifting his head, Houjou smiled at her before getting to his feet and before she could stop him, he'd given her a kiss on the cheek. Much to Hiei's displeasure.

Kagome just smiled as she turned to take in the others, she'd recognized them all from Hiei's memories but she wasn't sure of their names. One in particular caught her eye though and Kagome couldn't help what she did next.

Moving from Hiei's side, Kagome strode past everyone to embrace the Ice apparition Yukina. She held the other close to her, "it's great to meet you in person my sister. Thank you for helping Hiei through the well."

Yukina just giggled happily as she returned Kagome's embrace, "me as well...sister. I am glad he was able to help you in time." Kagome chuckled at that one, "me too. So...what is your name?"

Releasing her a bit, Kagome pulled back to look into the other's eyes. Yukina just smiled, "It is Yukina."

Her smile deepening at Yukina's words, Kagome gripped her even tighter, "Yukina, I love your name it suits you very well. I hope we can be very good friends." Yukina chuckled at that, "as do I."

Almost smiling at seeing his sister and Kagome so close, Hiei held it back as he approached them as well, bringing them all into a hug. This was what he'd always wanted, a family and a future. And it meant all the world to him.

Hearing a low growling off to his side, Hiei lifted his head to see that it was coming from InuYasha. The hanyou was making all that noise from behind Yusuke's hand and it seemed that Kagome had heard it as well.

Letting out a sigh of exasperation, Kagome turned to look at InuYasha and the guy keeping him pinned. She smiled at Yusuke gently, but her eyes remained as hard as steel.

"It's alright, you can let him go. I'll handle this."

Raising his eyebrow at Kagome's words, Yusuke did as she asked, letting go and taking a step back. Almost immediately InuYasha sprang towards Kagome, gripping her shoulder's he made to move her behind him.

But Hiei was too fast for him once again, something that Kagome was counting on. He had snatched Kagome from the hanyou's clutches, turning to glare angrily at InuYasha.

Gripping his fists hard enough to make them bleed, InuYasha snarled into Hiei's face. "Keep your filthy hands off her you bastard!"

Sighing, Kagome placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder as she stood at his side. She didn't want to chance having Hiei killing InuYasha, something that she was sure he was close to doing at that point.

"InuYasha, he has a name, it's Hiei. And you don't have the right to tell him anything, he saved me and you know what that means. Even if you don't want to think about it. So get over it, before I let him do what he wants with you."

InuYasha blinked at that before waving her words off, "For waking you up, I'm grateful. But there's no need for him or his pack to stay here! And if they don't leave, I'll make them."

Shaking her head, Kagome rubbed at her temples. She didn't have time for this, "fine, if you won't listen to me then I'm just going to have to make you listen. Hiei, please knock him out, we'll deal with him after we've finished."

Smirking Kagome's words, Hiei narrowed his eyes at InuYasha. Reaching out with his mind he forced the hanyou into unconsciousness, watching with great satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor of the hut.

Sango was at his side immediately, prodding him to see if he was still breathing. Hiei's smirk just deepened at the confusion on her face, "he's not dead slayer, just asleep as Kagome requested."

Head snapping up at his words, Sango looked from Hiei to Kagome in confusion and worry. Seeing this Kagome smiled, "it's alright Sango, everything will be explained. But first, Hiei..."

Nodding his head at her tone, Hiei made a mental connection with Kurama and Koenma. ' _ **We need your assistance. Kurama, I need you to come with us. You know what must happen and we need you to guard us while we solidify our mating. Koenma, explain to Kagome's companions on what they need to know.**_ '

Both nodded silently and turning to Kagome, Hiei lifted her up into his arms before flitting out the door, Kurama hot on their heels.

As Sango moved to follow, Koenma blocked the entrance. "Please, allow me to explain what is occurring. Sit down, please."

While running, Hiei asked, "do you know of a place we could go and not be disturbed?"

Nodding her head against Hiei's cheek, Kagome sent him a mental image of a cave that she and the other's had used once or twice. It was only a short distance away and was the only place she could think of.

Chuckling, Hiei tightened his grip about Kagome, "it will be perfect. Besides, as long as we are together, it doesn't matter where we are." Kagome couldn't help but smile at Hiei's words; they made her feel so much better.

It took a matter of minutes before they had reached the cave and once they had, Hiei set Kagome down, keeping an arm about her waist as they waited for Kurama to catch up.

Once he did a few minutes later, Hiei motioned to the entrance. Having known the apparition for as long as he had, Kurama just smiled. He knew just what Hiei was asking of him.

Nodding his head, Kurama reached into his hair at the back of his neck, pulling out a couple small seeds he blew on them and watched with much satisfaction as they started to grow.

Tossing them at the cave entrance, they all three watched as the plants latched onto the rock face and formed a sort of curtain of thick foliage. Kagome's face lit up as she watched this occur.

"You are amazing! Shippou could really learn a thing or two from you. Thank you, so much...umm..." as Kagome trailed off Kurama just smiled.

"My name is Kurama, and it was my pleasure miss Higurashi." Kagome's face went a bit red when Kurama bowed to her, seeing this; Hiei gripped Kagome tighter, narrowing his eyes at the fox.

Clearing his throat, Kurama looked away, "well then, I will leave you both to it. If you need anything, just let me know. Have fun." Having said his piece, Kurama winked at Hiei before walking a few feet away from the cave.

Growling a bit, Hiei steered Kagome through the curtain and into the cave. Kagome just shook her head at his behavior, ' _men..._ '

Meanwhile, with the others.

Sango practically glared Koenma into the ground at his words, "look, I've had enough of all of you. Just tell me where that youkai is taking Kagome!"

Koenma sighed in annoyance, he'd tried being nice. Clenching his fists at his sides, Koenma glared at the stubborn woman before him. "That is what I am about to explain if you would just sit down and shut up!"

Blinking in slight surprise at those words, Sango was about to really let this guy have it when Miroku gripped her shoulder, stopping her. "Please Sango, let's just listen to what he has to say. Then you can pound him into the dirt, alright?"

Letting out a sigh of annoyance, Sango gave a nod, crossing her arms as she turned her eyes back upon Koenma. "Well then...talk!"

Feeling rather nervous, now that he was on the spot, Koenma stammered to speak when Yusuke took that opportunity from him. "Hiei and Kagome are going to have sex. Hiei didn't want any spectators so he's taking her someplace safe and Kurama is going to guard them. That about sum it up Koenma?"

Koenma felt his face turn red, even as he hesitantly nodded his head in accent. Sango's eyes went wide as she whipped around to look at Yusuke; she couldn't believe what he'd just said.

"They are going to do that?! Now?! How?! Why?! What in the name of Kami is going on here?!"

Licking his lips, Koenma decided to heck with it, "it's simple, Hiei and Kagome must solidify their mating, or else they both will die. Its part of the curse of her being a warrior miko as well as part kami..."

He'd trailed off with that last part, but Kaede, who'd remained silent and out the way had heard it. "Ye confuse me young man. What did ye mean by 'part kami'?"

Scratching the back of his head, Koenma let out a sigh. ' _I might as well tell them everything; they'll figure it out eventually._ '

"Lady Kaede, I am the son of Lord Enma, my name is Koenma. Kagome Higurashi is my twin sister, we were separated at birth. Kagome has a very important job in completing the sacred jewel, it is imperative that she complete this task."

Kaede as well as the rest of the InuTatchi just blinked at Koenma in shock, seeing this Yusuke stepped in once again. "Look whether you believe it or not. Koenma is telling the truth, but frankly there are more important things to talk about right now. For instance, tell me about this Naraku?"

Yusuke had crossed his arms over his chest and was currently giving Sango and Miroku a narrowed look. Sango flushed red in slight anger, at which Miroku just shook his head, "I'll explain."

* * *

A/N- I am debating on the lemon scene in the next chapter. I probably will post it, just not sure.

I hope you like the story so far.

Until the next time.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	6. Chapter 5: One of the Pack

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- Here we are, in the next chapter already. I'm so proud of this story.

Disclaimer- Yu Yu Hakusho and InuYasha belong to their respective creators; I am just a fan who's borrowing them for a bit. ^^

This is going to be your only warning, there's going to be a lemon in this chapt. I'll mark it k? So keep your eyes open for it!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Now let's get this show on the road!

-090-

Chapter 5:

One of the pack

-090-

"Please, follow me." Moving outside, Miroku removed the beads over his wind tunnel.

Holding it towards the woods, he opened it, allowing the tunnel to suck up a couple large rocks. He then closed it quickly, before turning to look at the surprised expressions of those around him.

"That was my wind tunnel. It is a curse that's been passed down through my entire family line. Naraku cursed my family and myself with it. Trust me when I say Naraku is an agent of pure evil."

Sango clenched her fists as she nodded her head in agreement. "He tricked my family and possessed my younger brother. Forcing him to kill my father and my people. He then tried to kill me as well. He knows no limit when it comes to destroying those in his path."

"What they say is correct. Naraku tricked InuYasha and my elder sister into attacking one another. He then killed my sister, all in an attempt to obtain the sacred jewel." Kaede's voice was low as she told her part of the tale.

Koenma turned towards them and sighed, "He's done all that and much more. He is a youkai that is made up of several others. Just like Toguro, he was once human. A man named Onigumo."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at that one, "and? I could kick Toguro's ass with one arm tied behind my back if I wanted too. So what's so scary about this guy?"

Narrowing his eyes, Koenma glared at Yusuke. "It's no laughing matter Yusuke. This youkai has single-handedly gathered almost the entire shikon jewel, not to mention, he's resurrected several youkai and human alike. He is dangerous Yusuke, do not underestimate him."

Scratching his neck, Yusuke shrugged, "hey, you know me. When do I not take things seriously? Hmmm?"

Sango gripped the hilt of her sword angrily as she glared at this foolish man, "listen to him. He's telling the truth, there's no way you can just laugh about Naraku. We've been fighting him for years and still we've yet to kill the bastard."

Turning to look at Sango, Yusuke just shrugged, "then I suppose we shall see who'll have the last laugh. Because believe me lady, I'm going to kick this guys ass. And if I don't Hiei will."

Not know whether he was just joking or being serious, Sango instead decided to test him. "Well then, if you're so sure of yourself. Prove it, fight me. Right here, right now."

Raising an eyebrow in slight surprise, Yusuke looked to Koenma. Since he was now a youkai, he wasn't exactly supposed to fight humans. Not unless the boss, Koenma, said he could.

The demi-kami let out an aggravated sigh; he could tell from the slayers disposition that she wasn't going to let this go. Not without a fight at least. Weighing the options, Koenma finally nodded his head in approval.

"Alright! Now things are finally going to get interesting." Cracking his knuckles, Yusuke then popped his back. As he slid into a fighting stance, Kuwabara rushed to his side, "Urameshi, I don't think this is a good idea!"

"What is it Kuwabara? You want me tear her clothes or something?" Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, "laugh all you want Urameshi, but fighting girls is wrong! Let alone fighting a human, you could seriously hurt her man!"

Sango froze mid-removal of her kimono; she'd barely overheard the last part of the conversation. Turning, she tilted her head to the side, "are you not human?"

Laughing outright, Yusuke shrugged, "in a manner of speaking, yeah." Sango shook her head, "I don't believe you. You don't look like a youkai and Kilala didn't react to any youki."

Rolling his eyes, Yusuke stood tall as he held his arms out, "then watch closely." He then let his youki spike and his youkai attributes appeared as his shirt ripped, first it was the tattoos and then it was his youki energy.

Once his transformation was complete, Yusuke smirked at the stunned look in the slayers eyes. "I am what is known as a Toushin. And I am one of the three former kings of demon world. Anyway, are we going to fight or just sit here yacking?"

Blinking off her shock, Sango moved into a fighting stance, her Hiraikotsu held at the ready. Yusuke didn't even move he just stood there, looking her over. Frankly it was really starting to freak Sango out.

So she decided to go first, tensing her legs, Sango sprang at Yusuke. But even as her boomerang arched downwards Yusuke merely stepped to the side, avoiding her blow as if she'd been moving in slow motion.

Rolling away before Yusuke could get a chance to attack her, Sango moved into a battle position as she waited for his blow. But the blow never came; Yusuke was just smirking at her.

Annoyed by this, Sango gripped the hilt of her sword, drawing it as she charged at him. Yusuke stood his ground and with merely one finger, he was able to stop her blade.

Seeing this she threw a punch, only to have him block it as well, even as he'd moved close enough that their noses were touching. Sango felt a blush flush through her face as she stared deep into Yusuke chocolate brown eyes; she had a fluttery feeling beginning in her belly.

As if reading what her body was doing, Yusuke released her sword to slide a hand about her waist, pulling Sango closer to him. "See what I mean...San...go?"

He purposefully drug the syllables of her name out, making her feel tingly all over. And she knew, this man, this youkai. He was dangerous, very dangerous and in more than one sense too.

"Let her go!" Hearing Miroku's shout, Sango snapped back to reality. She was still being held firmly against Yusuke's firm and muscular chest, her hands were even gripping his shoulders. Jerking at this realization, Sango pulled away, or at least she tried too.

Yusuke merely tightened his grip as he bent his head, smirking at her he whispered against her ear. "I'll let you go, but only if you promise to at least try to get along with us. You won't regret it, I assure you."

Sango's eyes were wide as she stared at Yusuke's lips, she had a gut feeling that he was about to kiss her. Her eyes snapped shut as she waited for it, but after a few moments when it wasn't forthcoming; she opened her eyes in confusion.

Yusuke just chuckled knowingly before he released her, stuffing his hands into his pockets he turned on his heel and strode away. "Hey Obaa-chan, is there anything to eat around this place?"

Sango gaped in shock as she watched Kaede lead Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, and Houjou away. Koenma had stayed behind and was currently giving Sango a sympathetic look.

Miroku had come over to her side, he reached out to touch her shoulder but Sango spun to face him, her eyes narrowed in anger. Licking his lips, he shrank into himself; he knew that look and knew it well.

With one well placed punch, Miroku was out for the count and Sango felt a bit better. ' _But what the heck was all that? Why did I react like that? And why didn't I fight back like I do with Miroku?_ '

Clearing his throat Koenma caught her attention. "Look Miss. Sango, Yusuke is a playful sort, so please don't hold it against him. Trust me, when it gets down to it, he's someone you'll want in your corner."

Having said his piece, Koenma turned and hurried after the others, he needed to have a word with his detective and soon too.

Sango just narrowed her eyes even more, ' _playful? Is that what that was?_ ' Deciding to worry about it later, Sango grabbed Miroku by the ankle and started dragging him behind her back to Kaede's hut.

Meanwhile, at the cave...

Kagome was fidgeting, she knew it and she knew that he knew it too. But she just couldn't help it. It was finally going to happen; she was finally going to find out just what it was like to ' _make love_.'

And it scared her witless.

Hiei watched Kagome for a few long moments before he'd finally had enough, it was time and kami help him, he couldn't wait a moment more before he possessed her. Body and soul.

Removing his cloak, Hiei laid it out upon the hard rocky surface of the cave floor. He knew it wouldn't help much, but at least it was better than having her lay upon the ground.

Straightening himself up, Hiei spoke softly as he held out a hand, "come Kagome."

Turning, Kagome felt her heart rise to her throat as she gazed upon Hiei and his stretched out hand. She knew that once she took his hand, things were changed forever. But she was ready, feeling every inch of her body trembling, Kagome took his hand and allowed him to pull her to his side.

Looking up into her eyes, Hiei grumbled to himself, ' _damn, so I am shorter than she is..._ ' But when he felt Kagome's hands moving to remove his tank top, Hiei blinked back to reality.

It didn't matter the height difference, Kagome loved him for him and that was all that mattered. Purring lowly at that, Hiei removed his top himself before he began cutting Kagome's button's on her shirt off with his claws.

Gasping at that, Kagome narrowed her eyes in mock anger, "now what will I wear?" Hiei just brushed her question off as he slid one of his hands down her back to grip her left butt cheek, giving it a healthy squeeze.

Jerking, Kagome let out a high pitched squeal as her wide eyes took in Hiei's playful expression. She narrowed her eyes at that, ' _if that's how he wants to play it, then I can play too._ '

Kagome slid her hands down Hiei's back, towards his lower back when warmth flooded her mind, ' _ **by all means Kagome, play to your heart's content**_ _._ '

Swatting Hiei's arm, Kagome felt her face burn with a deep blush, "that isn't fair, no reading minds!"

Hiei just chuckled as he removed Kagome's top, he licked his lips at the sight of her bra. He then moved onto her skirt, when Kagome stopped him. Stepping back, she removed her skirt herself and then her bra and panties.

She took a deep breath as she stood naked before his eyes; she could feel them running over every inch of her body. "W...well? It's your turn."

But Hiei didn't move to do anything; instead he growled at her, "You do it." Jaw nearly dropping in shock, Kagome thought about arguing but changed her mind. She was getting a rare opportunity here, ' _I can use this to my advantage._ '

Feeling bolstered by that thought, Kagome reached out and ran her hands down Hiei's chest, taking her time to finger all the dips and groves she found along the way.

When she reached the waistband of his pants, she reached around him and slid one hand into his pants, moving her hand down to curl about Hiei's rather firm backside. Which she gave a healthy squeeze, earning her a low growl in response.

She smirked at that, "you started this." Using her free hand, Kagome unfastened the first of his three belts and she couldn't help but ask, "Why do you use so many belts Hiei?"

"In battle they come in handy, now hurry it up or I might just throw you down and ravish you right this moment." Hiei's lip had curled up a bit as he growled that, revealing one of his canines. Kagome shivered at the mere sight of it.

With twitching fingers, Kagome removed the last of the belts and watched with just a measure of pleasure as Hiei's pants landed in a heap around his legs. Kagome's eyes widened a bit in pure curiosity as she let her eyes roam every inch of Hiei's now completely bare form.

And she couldn't help but think, ' _damn, I'm one lucky woman._ '

Having heard this thought as well as many of Kagome's others, Hiei made his move. Stepping closer to her, Hiei took Kagome into his arms, lifting her up before he set her down upon his cloak.

Kagome laid flat keeping her arms at her sides as she tried to gauge what Hiei was going to do next. After all, he knew more about the mechanics of what they were about to do than she did.

But he surprised her when he just sat there, stroking her cheek gently, "H...Hiei?" Kagome was so nervous as she looked up into his smoldering red eyes, he hummed in acknowledgement and Kagome shivered a little at the sensation it caused.

-Lemon Start-

"What now?" Hiei chuckled darkly at Kagome's question and instead of answering her; he dipped his head and took one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Kagome gasped at the sudden wet heat that encased her nipple and felt a shock of electricity jolt through her.

A sensation which tripled when Hiei's hand began to wander south on her body, it dipped in all the right spots and stroked rather sensitive spots on it's downwards travel.

So by the time it had reached the apex of her thighs, Kagome was a trembling puddle of sensation. Her whole body aching to be touched, aching for something. Something that Kagome knew that only Hiei could give her.

Giving the nipple in his mouth one more lick for good measure, Hiei pulled away to lean on his elbow as he followed his fingers with his eyes as they made the dive in between Kagome's legs.

Kagome jerked a bit at the feeling of his fingers brushing against her, it had sent a very weird but pleasant feeling through her body. Lifting her head, she looked at Hiei and turned red when she saw that his eyes were focused at the area between her legs.

Her body trembled as she felt him dip his fingers inside her; Kagome felt a gasp on her lips. Bending over a bit, Kagome pressed a hard kiss to his lips, bringing a deep growl from his lips.

But she didn't stop, ' _stop teasing me, I need you Hiei._ ' His growl turned to a purr even as he shifted over the top of her, all the while moving his fingers within her. ' _ **I must prepare you or it will hurt more...**_ ' Kagome felt her body tense a little at his words, but she knew he was right.

Slowly, Kagome parted her legs more, moving them so that she cradled Hiei between them. ' _I trust you Hiei, do as you will._ '

Hiei stilled for a moment as he heard Kagome's response and felt his heart warm at the thought of her placing her trust in him. Something that he'd hardly had before in his life and Hiei couldn't stop himself from sending up a resounding thanks to any kami who was listening.

Using his other hand, Hiei began kneading at Kagome's sides in an attempt to distract her as he moved his fingers faster. He needed her to be more wet than she was already, only then would he seal them together.

Gasping against Hiei's lips as she felt his quickening pace her body rippled in response, even as she felt something deep within her tightening. It was a strange sensation, but one that she wanted to feel more of.

She deepened the kiss, even going so far as to press her tongue into his mouth as a jolt a pure pleasure rushed through her body as he hit a spot within her. ' _Hiei! Please right there...more!_ '

Growling against Kagome's lips, Hiei ground his fingers against her and was pleased when Kagome stiffened. Her head falling back and breaking the kiss as her release rushed throughout her body. She shuddered for a couple moments after and that let Hiei know it was the time to strike.

Pulling his fingers from within her, Hiei lifted the glistening digits to his face and waited until Kagome was watching to lick every last drop from those fingers. Kagome couldn't contain her moan at the very sight of Hiei doing something so...naughty.

Extremely pleased to see that he had her complete attention, Hiei reached down and gripped her hips, lifting her gently even as he pulled her lower-half closer to his own.

He ran his fingers gently over her inner thighs as he lifted his head to lock their eyes together, ' _ **are you ready to become mine?**_ ' Shivering from head to toe at the heat she felt coming from Hiei's eyes Kagome reached up and cupped his cheek, "I was born ready. Take me Hiei, I am yours."

Hiei's eyes closed as he absorbed Kagome's answer. He still couldn't believe that someone like her, someone so perfect would choose one like him, the forbidden child. His mother's people had called him the abomination and now, now someone who possessed a pure soul had chosen him.

Seeing that Hiei wasn't moving, Kagome brushed her mind against his even as she ran her fingers down his cheek. ' _Hiei? What is it? If your nervous...I am too...after all we've both been waiting for this for so long and now here we are. But remember, no matter what has happened or will happen. I will always love you Hiei, always._ '

Feeling his heart swell at Kagome's loving thoughts, Hiei opened his eyes and bending his head he pressed their lips together softly. Using one hand he reached down and guided himself to her opening, almost hissing at the feel of the hot liquid that immediately gushed over him.

Kagome tightened her grip on his shoulders and shivered at the sensations running through her body. Hiei felt her maidenhead and breaking the kiss he looked her directly in the eyes and slammed himself forewords, ripping his way through her barrier.

Her mouth fell open at the pain that flooded her body; Kagome forced back the tears forming in her eyes. Instead she waited, as did Hiei. When the pain grew almost nonexistent, Kagome shifted against him and that was all Hiei needed.

Growling, he bared his fangs as he moved. Using his speed and his desire for the female below him to do his best to please her as well. Gasping at the new sensations rushing throughout her body, Kagome couldn't stop herself from reaching up and pulling Hiei down to where she could nip and kiss his chest and neck.

As they moved against one another their dragons pulled themselves free once again and circled in the air above them, coiling together to where you couldn't tell one from the other.

Hiei growls deepened as he felt the heat in the cave raise from the presence of the dragon's, it only served to make him want to complete this mating. Because as soon as they reached their peaks, their souls would merge, hence why the dragons were coiling as they were.

Kagome drug her fingers down Hiei's back to where she could once again fondle his pert rump, she knew that she wouldn't last long by how her body was trembling and the tightening in her belly. She lifted a leg and looped it over his hip to pull him in closer as she moved her head to kiss his face.

She bucked against him knowing her end was near; Hiei retaliated by thrusting against her hard. He ground their hips together in a circular motion even as he trembled himself; he was on the verge of his release. It wasn't until he felt Kagome gasp against his lips and felt her tighten about him as her release overtook her that he finally let himself go.

Kagome moaned as she felt the warmth of Hiei's seed as it filled her, it made her whole lower belly feel encased in a continuous heat that warmed her heart. They'd finally done it, now there were mates in all ways possible. A faint glow surrounded them but Kagome was too focused upon her exhausted husband and mate to notice.

-Lemon End-

Lifting her hands she gripped Hiei's face, lifting him from where he'd rested against her neck. Looking into the depths of his deep crimson eyes she lifted her own head and placed a soft kiss against his closed Jagan eye. "I love you Hiei. Thank you for finding me, thank you for being here. Thank you, my love."

Hiei felt utterly exhausted, his whole body was a boneless lump and he couldn't move even if he'd wished too. Kagome didn't know it yet, but he'd spent a great deal of his energy merging their souls as he'd merged their bodies. It was something that had to be done at the right moment or it would fail.

The fact that he was now so spent meant that he'd been successful, now he was struggling to stay awake so that he could respond in kind to his mates beautiful words. "It is you who should be thanked, thanks to you I will now find peace. You accepted me without a word and have finally given me something I've always desired. A family, a home, a future. I will love you...for...forev...forever..."

Hiei finally couldn't hang on any longer as darkness fell over him as he finally expended the last of his energy. Kagome watched as Hiei's eyes rolled up into the back of his head before he collapsed upon her, completely passed out.

Concerned she shook his shoulder but nothing happened, she tried to brush their minds but received no response. She could feel panic starting to rise in the back of her mind when she felt the warmth of the dragons as they brushed against her.

Looking up she felt the mind of the larger one speaking, so she listened. ' _Have no fear master's mate, master only sleeping. Master used all he had to bind your souls, he must recover by hibernating._ '

Kagome blinked in slight surprise before she smiled and patted the dragon's head, "thank you." She then looked down at Hiei where he laid sprawled atop her and shifted him a bit until she could lay her side spooned against him. She kissed behind his ear whispering, "goodnight my love. Sleep well."

She then allowed herself to drift off into a much needed sleep. The dragon's circled a bit more before they finally settled themselves around their master's, determined to keep them both warm and protected throughout the night.

Kurama yawned once more as he got up to stretch the kinks out, he could smell that they'd finally finished in there and he was glad of it. Frankly sitting here and smelling them going at it wasn't the best night he'd ever had. His fox side was even growling to be let out, so that he could find his own pleasurable romp.

He took a deep breath of the night air about him to try and calm his inner self as he looked at the forest surrounding him once again. It was hard to believe it but he was actually here, actually in a place where his kind had once roamed the human world freely without any true opposition.

He couldn't deny that he was looking forward to this fight with this ' _Naraku_ ' more and more. Because here where things were as they had been, he may very well find the fate he'd been looking for. He could only hope that after tonight his friend would finally be at peace with himself, once and for all.

* * *

A/N- There we are the lemon and the final moments of one long day. I hope you all like how I wrote this chapter, especially how I treated Sango and Yusuke's little altercation.

Hope you all are ready for what comes next!

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


	7. Chapter 6: The Journey Begins Anew

Yume Mirai (Future Dream)

* * *

A/N- Well everyone now is the time when things begin again for our little InuTatchi group. Because now they have a whole lot of trouble that's about to come their way! In the form of my favorite annoying wolf boy.^^

Sorry as well for the late update...life got in the way.

Disclaimer- InuYasha and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to someone else but I love the characters so I am borrowing them for this story!

' _Thoughts_ '

' _ **Telepathy/Mental Talking**_ '

Alright, now onto the next chapter, enjoy!

-090-

Chapter 6:

The Journey Begins Anew

-090-

It was the noise that woke him.

Rubbing at his eyes from where he'd been tossed, InuYasha blinked into wakefulness confused and disoriented. Someone was making such a god awful noise that he wished they would just stop before he had to kill them, or it, or whatever.

It took him a few moments before he finally realized he was inside the hut the group claimed when they were in the village. This was weird because he remembered that he'd been in Kaede's hut before everything went black, after that there was nothing. Looking around him he saw no one else in the hut which was another reason he felt that he wasn't remembering something.

Getting up he groaned at the stiffness in his back before he made his way to the door and finally outside of it. Then he promptly froze at what greeted his eyes.

After having been woken up by the feel of someone stroking her hair, Kagome had found herself in Hiei's arms. He was running his hand through and over her hair lovingly and it made her smile.

"Hello Hiei." He bent his head and gave her a quick kiss at that, "good morning Kagome." Smiling and yawning, Kagome stretched and nuzzled against Hiei's throat. "I love you Hiei," Kagome purred even as she sat up slowly, knowing they couldn't stay here like this for much longer.

Bracing himself on his elbow, Hiei kissed Kagome's back and spoke softly, "I love you too Kagome." Seeing that she was looking towards the entrance he understood what she was thinking. Sitting up as well, Hiei grabbed Kagome's chin and turned her head so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"It's alright; we will be able to be together now, no matter what happens." Leaning forward he kissed her again before he pulled away and got to his feet. Looking around he found where his clothes had ended up, lifting up his cape he turned to look at Kagome.

She had stood as well and he growled at seeing her whole naked form with his bite marks around her throat and his dragon circling her upper chest. She blushed a bit at his stare but reached out for the cape.

"I have more clothes back at the village," she trailed off when he moved around her, draping her in his cape. "I will carry you back, just keep the cape closed." Hiei ran his hands down her sides before he got dressed himself.

Once done, Hiei pulled open the makeshift covering Kurama had made. Kurama got to his feet and turned to look at them as they emerged into the early morning. He looked between the two of them with a smug look on his face, "I take it your clothes didn't survive?"

Kurama had to struggle not to laugh when two identical glares were directed right at him, "alright, alright. Are you two ready to head back now? After all we have quite a bit we all need to discuss and plan out."

Hiei just ignored Kurama as he pulled Kagome into his arms, holding her close he took off. Kurama moved behind him, following along as Hiei ran at top speed towards the village.

As they neared though Kagome shifted a bit in Hiei's arms, she had sensed the approach of a jewel shard. Tightening her grip on Hiei's shoulder Kagome spoke, "I think there is a youkai approaching the village, I sense a jewel shard Hiei."

Narrowing his eyes at that, Hiei spared a quick glance at Kurama before he sped up even faster, making sure to send a mental warning to the detective. The fox following along a bit behind.

It took them a few minutes but they soon reached the village and once they had Yusuke appeared out of nowhere. "So what are we looking at here?" Kagome blinked in confusion before she realized just what he was referring to, her voice was soft as she spoke.

"I am not sure; I just feel a jewel shard nearing the village. Normally when this happens there is a youkai not far behind." Yusuke cracked his knuckles before he smirked at her, "well then, you're supposed to collect these jewel shards right? Well, youkai or not, I'll get you the jewel shard."

Kagome blinked at that before shifting a bit and feeling a sudden twinge of pain in her leg she jerked. "Hiei put me down. Put me down!" Confused by her panic, Hiei set her down gently and as she reached down to rub at where the charlie horse was coming from, something burst through into the clearing.

Everyone looked up and saw a small rabbit. Forgetting all about her pain, Kagome started laughing, forgetting that all she was wearing was Hiei's cape. All three guys were staring at her with wide eyes and then she heard a growl.

Looking down she noticed that the cape was wide open and she was currently flashing everyone. Squeaking she ducked behind Hiei even as her face started flaming red.

But then she noticed the guys were focused upon the large youkai whom had suddenly appeared and she felt the power of the shard and shouted. "It has the shard! It's in its throat!" She stayed behind Hiei, but watched as Yusuke strode foreword and with one decisive punch blasted the head off the youkai.

Kagome felt her jaw drop when Yusuke ripped the shard from the youkai's corpse; he then wiped it on his leg before he walked over and handed it out to her. "Here you are." She took it from him slowly even as she looked up at him surprise, she knew he was strong but she didn't know he was that strong.

Before she could say anything on the matter though she heard her name being called, looking around she didn't see anyone so she finally looked up and saw Sango astride Kilala. Yukina was seated behind her while they were followed by Miroku and Koenma, both of whom were seated upon Shippou's transformed form.

Once they had all landed Sango rushed over and Kagome noticed her sending a glance Yusuke's way before she looked Kagome over, "Are you holding up ok? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Kagome just smiled at the concern in her voice before she laughed, "I am just fine Sango, if anything..." she paused as she locked eyes with Hiei for a moment, "I am perfect. But hey, what were you all doing?"

Sighing, Sango pointed at Koenma before she replied, "he said he sensed something out to the east of the village so we decided to go and check it out. Since InuYasha was still out Yusuke volunteered to stay behind, Kaede took Kuwabara and Houjou with her. Said she needed a couple of strong backs to help her with something."

Sango ended on a laugh and Kagome shook her head at that, then she remembered her state of dress and felt her face go red. "Uh Sango, where is my backpack?" Blinking at that Sango pointed to the hut where they usually stayed as she responded, "it's still inside, why?"

Kagome was about to open her mouth to reply when Hiei wrapped his arms around her and pulled her firmly against his chest. He made sure the cape stayed shut as well. Confused she looked down at him but saw him glaring towards the hut, so she followed his gaze and groaned.

It was InuYasha. It seemed the guy had indeed finally woken up and was currently stomping towards them, his eyes flashing molten gold in his anger. Not wanting to deal with this but knowing it had to be settled sooner rather than later, Kagome stiffened her spine and sent Hiei a mental message.

' _Hiei...no matter what he does, don't kill him. I still love the idiot like a brother._ ' A low growl sounded from behind her and she knew he'd heard her.

InuYasha couldn't believe what he'd just seen, let alone what he was currently seeing. But it did bring back the missing memories of the night before, which only made him even angrier.

So as soon as he had gotten close enough InuYasha glared down at the little youkai that was currently holding Kagome so close. He wasn't a fool, he could smell that they had become mates and that Kagome was now unavailable but that didn't matter anymore. He had a score to settle with the little twerp.

"You! Let go of Kagome and let's settle this." He kept his voice firm, doing the best he could to hold back all the hate and anger he was currently feeling.

Kagome shook her head at that, "InuYasha stop being stupid, Hiei isn't going to hurt me. He and his friends are here to help us so stop being a jerk."

InuYasha waved his hand in the air at that even as he flashed her a quick glare, "Stay out of this Kagome. This is between me and the twerp." Kagome gaped at that and was about to say something again when Hiei shifted, he slowly released her even as he moved her behind himself.

"Hiei..." Kagome stopped when he looked at her with his smoldering eyes, they were a soft blood red and she understood. So she nodded her head and stepped back to stand next to Sango.

Looking up at InuYasha, Hiei knew this would be over quickly. The Hanyou was doing this out of some misplaced sense of honor dealing with Kagome. So he needed the moron to understand that his place as Kagome's protector had been taken. That he needed to move on and get over the stupid reasons he was clinging to.

Hiei didn't say anything to InuYasha, he just waited for the attack that he knew was coming. Only the attack didn't come. Instead InuYasha began cursing even as he turned towards the trees.

Confused, Hiei spared a glance at Kagome whom currently had buried her face in her palm. He heard her mutter, "If it's not one thing it's another, what is this...idiot day?" Narrowing his eyes at that he debated on his next move and decided to move to defend Kagome from whatever it was that was coming.

Kagome just couldn't believe her luck let alone the groups luck. First a youkai had attacked, then InuYasha had tried to attack and now...now they had the biggest moron next to InuYasha coming.

A whirl of air rushed through the area and Kagome clutched the cape closed, even as she remained tense. She just hoped he wasn't stupid enough to try and touch her. Then she felt it and groaned, he was behind her. "Kouga step away now before you get hurt."

But she knew it was already too late. Feeling the air around her heating up even as she felt the warmth of Hiei's arms as he pulled her once again against his chest, Kagome sighed.

Hiei glared at the male before him and searched the memories Kagome had given him, when she'd said 'Kouga' he knew he recognized the name from her memories. It didn't take long before he understood why and it made him angry. The male ookami before him didn't know when to take a hint, so now it was up to him to force feed the situation to him.

Kouga was blinking in confusion at the small black clothed male before him, "hey Kagome, who's the kid?" He could have sworn he saw a fireball but next thing he knew was darkness. Kouga slumped to the ground unconscious while everyone watched.

Kagome shook her head at that point before she looked around her, finding Sango, Miroku, and Shippou struggling not to laugh. InuYasha had returned his glare back to Hiei, but there was amusement in his eyes. The others were just looking between the crumpled form of the ookami and herself in honest questioning.

Sighing she shrugged, "well...I had thought it would be a while before you guys met Kouga, but oh well." Tapping a finger to his chin Yusuke walked over and poked Kouga with his foot asking, "man girl, how many guys do you have hornballing after you?"

Kagome felt her face turning red at that and before she could stop herself she had picked up a nearby rock and thrown it at his head. Yusuke dodged it with a smirk on his lips, but it was the second rock that hit its mark. Yusuke cursed and rubbed at the back of his head even as he gave Sango a strange look. She'd been the one to throw the second rock after all.

Sango shook her head before she walked over and after giving Hiei a narrowed look, she grabbed Kagome by the shoulder and practically drug her to the nearby hut with Yukina right behind them. Kagome blinked in surprise before she couldn't hold back her laughter anymore.

Once the girls had disappeared into the hut and Kagome's laughter had finally stopped, Hiei turned his attention back to the two current problems in the clearing. The unconscious ookami and the moron who was trying to glare him into the ground.

Walking over to stand next to the wincing detective, Hiei looked down at the ookami and pondered on just killing the idiot. "I wouldn't if I was you, Kagome might not accept his advances, but she considers him her friend." The voice of the monk, Miroku had a knowing tone to it and Hiei was tempted to do as Kagome had done and fling a rock at his head.

"Detective, tie the ookami up. I have something else to take care of first." Hiei kept his tone neutral and when Yusuke mumbled his accent he turned back towards the Hanyou.

InuYasha had been watching this all in surprise. He'd been expecting a fight to break out, instead Kouga had just collapsed. ' _Just like what happened to me yesterday...wait a second..._ '

Growling when it finally made sense, InuYasha turned his full attention on Hiei once again. "You! You're the one who knocked me out yesterday; you just did the same thing to the ookami didn't you!"

Since it wasn't a question Hiei didn't answer, he just waited for InuYasha to attack but he kept an eye on the surroundings. He didn't want a repeat of what had just occurred.

Again the Hanyou made a predictable move as he charged directly towards him, a move that reminded him a lot of Kuwabara. The more he came to know InuYasha, the more he realized just how alike the two of them were. The biggest pair of idiots that he'd ever met, let alone seen.

He saw Hanyou pause and knew he was trying to fake him out. Trying not to roll his eyes at such amateur fighting techniques Hiei heard Kagome's voice as she exited the hut behind him. Deciding to end this quickly, Hiei used his speed to dart behind InuYasha and grabbed hold of one of his ears.

InuYasha halted mid snarl as Hiei squeezed the ear, causing InuYasha to let out a whimper of pain as he sank to his knees. Hiei was glad that the hunch that Kagome's memories had given him had been right. The Hanyou's ears were a sensitive spot, a weakness.

Keeping his voice steady and low Hiei spoke directly into the ear he held. "Listen and listen well Hanyou. Kagome has expressed that she cares for you and to keep my mate happy I shall not kill you. This means that if you wish to remain in the company of my mate then you must refrain from continuing this idiotic behavior."

He paused when Kagome had reached his side; he felt her touch as she ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. It made a shiver run throughout his entire form. He continued speaking at this point.

"I am Kagome's mate and you cannot protect her. Only I can do this, do we have an understanding?" To send his words home he tightened his grip once again on InuYasha's ear and was pleased to hear him hiss in pain. "Well?"

Trembling from the waves of pain rushing from his ear, InuYasha knew he didn't have a choice. Grumbling he hissed out, "yes! Fine, now let go of me!" Once he'd been released InuYasha placed both his hands over his ear and turned to glare at Hiei.

Instead he got an eyeful of Hiei kissing Kagome, growling lowly at that InuYasha turned away and saw something else which made him widen his eyes. Yusuke was currently poking a trussed up Kouga with a stick and Sango was standing behind him with her boomerang poised to strike. He couldn't help but wonder, ' _just what did that guy do to piss Sango off so much?_ '

A moment later her boomerang hit its target and a loud curse filled the clearing.

Breaking the kiss with his mate, Hiei looked over to see that Yusuke was wincing in pain as he looked at Sango. She was trembling with barely restrained fury as she moved to pull out her sword, seeing that the detective moved. He had the slayer pinned to the nearest tree in a second and Hiei knew exactly what was going on.

Tilting his head he whispered to Kagome his findings and she seemed to find it amusing, because she started laughing. Apparently Yusuke had groped Sango when she had stopped next to him, which led to where things were now.

Sango cursed under her breath as she glared up into the deep chocolate brown eyes of the man before her; well at least she tried to glare. It was harder than she thought, considering her eyes kept darting to those lips of his, which were getting closer second by second.

Again she felt her eyes beginning to close in anticipation of the kiss to come, but she fought against it. She knew his game now, he wasn't going to kiss her he was just going to tease her. This fact only made her angrier.

But then he did something completely unexpected. Leaning in close to her ear he whispered hotly, "I'd be careful if I were you. If I was any less of a person I might take liberties with what you've unknowingly offered. But since I'm not a complete letcher, I will give you a chance to not get in any deeper."

He pulled back at that, took in her wide eyes and decided to hell with it. Leaning forward he proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Sango, when he finally broke the kiss he murmured against her lips. "When I play...Sango...I play for keeps."

Releasing the slayer, Yusuke stepped back winked at her and then strode over to where a rather amused looking Kurama was standing. Sango slid down the tree in a daze as she lifted her trembling fingers to her still moist and warm lips. She couldn't believe what had just happened to her. Not to mention how good it felt too.

Shaking her head she glared after Yusuke, seeing a scowling Miroku looking at her though was enough to have her on her feet and picking at her clothes uncomfortably. When he stepped towards her she turned and made a beeline for Kagome, when she was close enough she paused and looked to Hiei whom gave an almost imperceptible nod.

With his permission given Sango glued herself to Kagome's side and avoided all eye contact with everyone else in the clearing. Kagome did her best to keep a shocked look off her face before she looked to Hiei whom spoke to her mentally. ' _Do not worry love, Yusuke doesn't play unless he likes the female, he will be fair to her this I know for a fact_.'

And that was all Kagome needed to hear. She shook her head anyway and walked towards the hut, she knew this wasn't going to be the end of this.

* * *

A/N- Thank you all again for waiting as long as you all have. I hope it was worth the wait.

May the Fluff Be With You!

=^..^=


End file.
